FairyTale Endings
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Siles Goes to a ball With Lydia... R&R Warning:sex, cross-dressing First time at smut ever. didn't start out as it but ended up smut soo yeah please R


**I only own the idea for this story**

**AU: FairyTale**

**Warning: Cross dressing, sex**

!*!*DEREK POV*!*!

_Why me?_ Was all Derek could think as they fitted him in his suit. "Mom, Why do I have to pick a mate _tonight_?" He groaned, "Because sweetie me and your father won't live forever.." the designer poked him with a needle, he shifted and growled at him "Will you pay attention to what you doing?" "Sweetie dear, Stiles is the best suitor in the kingdom will you please stop scaring?" Derek listened closely the boys heart was beating so fast, Derek took in his appearance He was pale with rosy cheeks, his lips were almost blood red and his eyes were never ending pools of chocolate.

"Fine.." he shifted back to normal (Being human), the boy kept working on the suit he ws being very careful on where he put the pins, his heart was still beating rather fast. I could smell fear radiating off his form as he pinned the last part "there I'm done.." Stiles whispered "finally".

#%#Stiles#%#

I began walking home down the dirt road the suit was in my leather bag folded perfectly so there would be no wrinkles. _That was the scariest job I've ever been asked too do_ Stiles heart was still thumping against his rib cage in fear _I mean THE WEREWOLF PRINCE'S SUIT IS IN MY BAG!_ He was officially freaking out.

Stiles finally arrived home "Dad I'm home" He called as he took his bag upstairs to start sewing. "guess dad's not in?" He got to his room closing the door behind him he started working on the suit. Maybe 3 hours later a flash of colors in his room causes him to take a break and see what he got in the mail, there was a note attached to a envelope it read '_Stiles it's Lydia I need you to go to the ball as my wing-girl to help me win the prince's heart no saying sending you fabric to make us some dresses see you at the end of the week'_ "Wait? _Girl_" Stiles was panicing he paced the length of the room (which was not big enough) "Oh my GOD!..." a package appeared on his bed _The Fabric… _"Okay Stiles calm down you can do this" he murmured walking to the closet getting out his female manikin "You know the her measurements and… yours" he got out the fabric there was white silk and a pale green netting (like mesh) then a sparkly gold fabric that woulf flow beautifully and with a dark brown netting. "Guess I should start…".

It was amazing stiles had finished the suit delivered it to the castle got the bases finished for the dresses then put the final touches on it, just by the date of the ball. Lydia arrived at his door with a dark brown wig and make up of many colors "Lets do this" she smirked dragging me upstairs. "So fist we'll get you in the dress, then wig then make up, Got it?" "Yeah I think so".

"Oh Stiles the dresses are beautiful. Gold obviously you will wear that, now let's get you in it" I took off my shirt and waited for her to put the dress on me "Stiles, Take off the pants to." She deadpanned tuned back to getting the dress off the manikin, I did as said and just stood there almost naked. She slipped the dress on me "Oh, this will be perfect you don't even need boobs, your waist is so girly" I sighed "I know I get it from my mom." She tide the back and came in front of me examining me closely "Oh Yeah!. I brought you some shoes" she went to her bag grabbing a pair of gold heels and handing them to me.

"and you wont be crazy tall cause your short" She beamed happily at me. _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_ I put on the shoes, They were surprisingly very comfy.

"now the wig" she smile widened as she led me to a chair infront of the mirror she put the wig on my head, the wig was long hair that went past my shoulder the wig also went into curls at the end, all the hair was at the back except two strand that hung down and side bangs, some of the hair from the front was French braided holding he hair in back.

Then we moved on to make-up "Your complexion is so pretty." She grabbed a container with something gold in it "Woah… whats that?" "its pixie powder stiles its gold and sparkles it will match perfectly" She Hadn't stopped smile sense this hole thing started, it kind of scared him "close your eyes" I did and then the powder was applied to my eye lids "there and just alitle bit of this" she grabbed a bottle thing of a clearish red gel she applied that to my lips "now sit over there, I'm getting ready now. luckily I did my make-up and hair at home for you" her hair was up held by braids wrapped around it with a emerald tiara, and her eyes had dark green powder and her lips were bright red "you look great" I smiled as she came out in her dress "come o or we'll be late" she smiled as we got in the carriage. Little did I know this was only the beginning to a amazing night.

We arrived at the ball just In time, there were so many woman there "Lydia do I look okay?.." I ask, she looked at me like I was insane "Darling you look gorgeous now come on we got to go in" he hooked arms with me, pulling me along as we walked into the castle.

There were so many people in the castle I couldn't believe my eyes. The trumpets sounded "Everyone welcome king and queen Hale and they're son Prince Derek" there was clapping and some girls I'm pretty sure fainted, I mean I even felt faint looking at him in the dark blue suit with silver trim, he looked amazing in it. "Oh My.." I was brought out of my thought by lydia who was fanning herself "Stiles you need to design everything that man wears, ya hear me" I giggle- wait no chuckled at her. "Lydia No he was super hard to work with" I sighed, we went and sat at a table.

as soon as we sat a man approached Lydia "would you like to dance?" he asked. He wore a dark red black trim suit "Sure thing" she smiled taking the man's hand.

"ugh… already left behind by her" I watched everyone dance to the music. "Hey what are you doing over?" here, I didn't even bother turning I just answered "I prefer not to dance" "oh.. I'm guessing you'd rather be at home, making suits for princes?" I turned in shock at the man, it was Derek "no, Why would you think" "Stiles come on, I caught you, I don't care if you dress like a girl and attend balls" "I'm sorry you must have me confused with my brother I'm his sister, Faith" I smiled at him _I think I fooled him I mean yeah he can hear my heart but it didn't jump at all_ "Oh I'm sorry, you just look a lot like your brother. you see I met him a couple days ago and well I guess I smelt his scent on you and thought you were him" Derek smiled at me _He remembered my scent_? My heart sped up a bit "It's fine" I smiled in return.

"would you like to go onto the balcony?" he asked me pointing to the doorways opened behind us, "sure" we walked to the balcony, his hand was on my lower back sort of pushing me there but I thought nothing of it.

"so My brother?, did he make your suit?" I ask already knowing the answer "Yeah he did, he did a amazing job on it" he did a sort of turn, I giggled Yes giggled.

"So Faith, umm…" He turned looking off the balcony "Your scent is so very addicting to me." I gulped "yeah my friend brought this perfume she thought would suit me-" "No not that the scent underneath that" he stepped toward me grabbing my face with both his hands, I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart was racing. "Derek i-" he cut me off covering my mouth with his. His mouth was rough but so delicious, he bit my bottom lip begging for entrance gladly granted, are tongues fought for dominance he (of course) won.

The clock rang midnight we parted I looked at the large clock _my dad's will be home soon_ "I must be going." I gave him a quick kiss before running inside looking for Lydia. She was still dancing with that guy. And walked onto the dance floor "Lydia we have to go, Now" I looked at her with wide eyes he looked behind me. She smirk at me, I turned "Derek, really must be-" "When can I see you again?" he asked quickly I ran past him pulling Lydia with me. "When?" he asked again I turned as we walked out the door "Never Derek" we walked out getting in the carriage.

My eyes that were full of tears over flowed, as I began to sob Lydia wrapped her arm around me hugging me close. "It's okay Stiles, Shhh.." she took the wig off my head and stroked my head.

She lifted my chin, grabbing her handkerchief, she began wiping the make-up off my face "So.." she looked at me "where did the lip gloss disappear to cause I remember it being kinda thick?" she looked me in the eye, "we.. uhh… kissed" She beamed at me hugging me again, pulling away she spoke "Oh my god was it amazing?" "Lydia he thinks I'm Stiles sister 'Faith' Not well, me".

We arrived at my house and I got out of the carriage saying bye, I walked inside walking upstairs, my feet hurt like crazy I walked into my room taking off the heels I threw them in the corner of my room to be forgotten, i ripped out of the dress putting it on the manikin.

"This night sucked…" I sighed falling onto the bed I was tired I wanted to sleep. I heard the door downstairs open then close, _Dad's home_ "Welcome home dad" I yelled rolling onto my back closing my eyes.

"Stiles?..." my eyes shot open and I propped myself up on my elbows "Derek?" in the door of my bed room Derek stood, "Oh god!" I jumped up from the bed looking for my pants, "Damn where did i throw my pants?" "Don't bother.." Derek stripped his jacket walking into my room closing the door with his foot. "Stiles…" his voice was husky, His eyes flashed electric blue making me shudder. "I want you so bad…" he pushed me onto the bed climbing on top of me. "Not…" I moaned "Faith.." he was nipping at my neck so perfectly.

"I like you better male.." he breathed on my neck, his hot breath was giving me goose bumps. "he sat up taking off his shirt climbing back onto me, "oh my god…" I put my hand on his abs. "you're amazing" I grabbed the back of his neck puling him down into a kiss, our tongues battled again, He thrust down I arched into it "oh, Derek" I moaned as he connected to my neck again, he slowly moved down to my nipples running his tongue over one why he flicked his thumb over the other, "Derek~" I moaned as he grabbed me threw the underwear "Derek… take off your pants…" he did I moaned again at the sight, He wasn't wearing anything underneath "Oh God" Derek looked Stiles like Stiles was a rabbit.

Derek hooked his fingers in stiles underwear pulling them down, throwing them somewhere on the ground Derek licks his way up stiles' dick loving the way he moans Derek's name. Derek brings two fingers to stiles mouth, Stiles catchs on sucking them into his month moaning as he sucks and licks them, when Derek thinks there wet enough he takes them out of stiles mouth "Derek" he gasp as Derek inserts a finger into him. Stiles Moans with every thrust of the finger, Derek adds another stiles, Gasps "Derek… Hurry im close" he moans arching when Derek scissors his finger.

Derek about to wet his dick when stiles grabs his hand climbing over to him taking derek's Cock into his mouth, Stiles moans and begins taking Derek all the way into his throat, When stiles is satisfied with the way Dereks panting eyes shut, Stiles takes it out his mouth turning around laying on his back. "Fuck me Derek" Stiles moans Dereks name as Derek slowly enters him.

"Move Derek" Stiles gasps as Derek pulls out thrusting back in, "Fuck Stiles Your so tight" Derek's Eyes are squeeze shut as he thrusts into stiles. It only takes a few more thurst before Derek and Stiles cum Stiles wall clenching Derek and Stiles semen all over Derek's chest.

"I love you stiles" "love you too Derek

**Ugh finally I apologize for mistakes thanks for reading first time at smut so tell me what ya think? Review Please**


End file.
